


don't touch the artwork

by kontj (kaguol)



Series: hydrangeas [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ice Cream Parlors, M/M, Multi, Museum Date, Polyamory, poly yamayachi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaguol/pseuds/kontj
Summary: poly yamayachi + readeran ice cream break in between museum hopping with your partners
Relationships: Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Series: hydrangeas [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031949
Kudos: 29





	don't touch the artwork

**Author's Note:**

> i have two hands.

“stop it.”

yachi blinks, feigning innocence. “stop what?” she drawls, a soft smile on her face.

you shake your head, hiding your face behind the menu. “babe, your menu is upside down.”

“what’s going on?”

yamaguchi returns, carrying a tray of your orders. he sets it down, mindful to place your drink on the coaster. he knew you had a thing for spills. “yachi’s doing the _thing_ ,” you complain, pouting. he furrows his brows, looking to the other with a confused expression.

the blonde gives him a look, one he recognizes, and soon enough, both of your lovers are staring at you. you feel your face burn up, before they relent, shaking their heads and laughing it off.

“not funny, you guys,” you mutter, sipping on your drink. “you can’t blame us, love,” yachi provides, with the confidence of a thousand suns, your boyfriend nodding along.

“we just can’t believe we snuck the prettiest painting from the museum.”

you groan, burying your face in your hands. it had been your idea to take them both out to the national art center. it had been everything you dreamt of, from the aesthetic photos to the sneaked kisses in empty hallways.

that, and the influx of cheesy art pick up lines, which the two were insistent on peppering you with.

now that you’re on a break from museum hopping, they couldn’t help but stare, your eyes bright and sparkling as you went on about the works and their creators.

“alright, alright, we’ll stop.”

you thank them pointedly, though the heat on your cheeks would not dissipate. as you finish the rest of your snack, the two share a look once more, one you return with a quirked eyebrow.

“wha—”

your sentence is cut off, as the two plant a kiss on either side of your cheek, their lips dangerously close to the corners of your lips.

“sorry for touching the artwork,” yamaguchi adds, smug and sheepish. your girlfriend only giggles, not sorry at all.


End file.
